Mind Games
by FallenAnimosity
Summary: Okay, this probably doesn't even belong here. But it was the only place left so here it goes. This has been inspired by Grey's Anatomy. Please read and Tell me what you think. Ok


**A:N/ Hello this is a random attempt at writing something different. It probably doens't even belong in screenplays but If you would read it that would be great. If you reviewed it would also be alot better. My friend and I wrote this, it's sort of inspired from Grey's Anatomy. So yesh, lemme know if you want more ok.**

The alarm goes off at five thirty am. The body slowly rolls over and smacks the off button. Why did buzzers sound so annoying? It could be any other sound, any tranquil sound like the waves or the breeze. But no, it has to sound like a duck got stuck between two electric razors. Maybe although maybe, there was a small chance he already had a disposition to it because it woke him up at half past five in the freakin' morning. Slowly hanging his legs over the side of the bed, he rubs his eyes and does what could only be described by his ex as a cat-like stretch. "I really can't see how someone could be injured this early in the morning." He looked over at his ex's dietary and nutrition schedule. "I really should break this habit". Never the less, he got up put on his exercise gear. Well, some form of anyway. The shoelaces were very stubborn first thing in the morning. How he hated stubborn things, especially first thing in the morning. "Get up, get going, get up you lazy ass." He attempted a psych up jog but only succeeded in reminding himself of how his ex used to be the one who encouraged him to go for the jogs. He slumped back down on his bed and pulled the cover of himself shoes and all. "Arrgghhh!" came the muffled sound from underneath the grey covers (possibly in his mouth as well).

oOo

"Auuuugghhhmmfffnnn" two hands poked themselves out from underneath a blue doona. "You might want to get to class now." Kiri her very law abiding roommate who was mostly a pain in the ass suggested. "Mmm maybe" came the lazy reply. "What time is it?" "Midday" came the frustrated reply. "Shit!" She was up in a flash grabbing a handful of clothes and a piece of toast, stumbling hurriedly into the bathroom. Not ten minutes later out in a puff of steam she came rushing. "Off to class my dear, sweet roomy. Don't wait up for me." "You know I will." "I know which is why I'm saying don't." "Books" came Kiri's offhanded reply as the other girl was halfway outside the door. "Oops" the other girl hastily retreated back out the door, and sped off down the hallway.

Sienna slid to a hold outside the door of her lecture theatre, glancing through the glass in the door. Unfortunately for her, she was met with the sight of an empty classroom. Her face contorted with anguish as she realised that her class and supposedly her were supposed to be on an excursion. "Shit" Sienna spun on her heels and retreated back down the hallway passing her sister, Molly who looked up from her book to hear Sienna cry "can't talk now, got to go" with her words mashed together. Molly only nodded shyly before turning back to her book.

Sienna jumped down a flight of stairs to land with a 'thud' and continued to run barley avoiding others in her path. She came to a thundering halt as she watched a bus pull out from the school and drive away. "No" she cried exasperated. "Are you serious!" and proceeded to stop her foot emphatically and scream. Sienna turned at the sound a horn only to be met by the sight of another bus. Except this one had a very angry looking professor in the doorway giving her a 'what the hell?' look. Sienna lowered her head and grinned shamefully as she walked to the bus and past her professor.

o O o

Kristian sighed as he gazed at the huge pile of paperwork which he had yet to start, and was due at the end of the day. "Maybe I can get one of the nurses to do it." "You know one day you're gonna have no nurse left to do it for you." Kristian looked up at the sound of his best friend and head psychology Josh. "Although, I'm sure now that you're single there's more to offer than a charming smile. Im sure the nurses wouldn't mind doing your work for you." "They aren't doing my work, Im doing the actual work they are just doing the unnecessary…stuff." "Wow, parents paid over twenty grand for you to avoid doing stuff." "Shut up"

Josh sneered and stopped leaning on the wall to walk over in front of Kristian.

"So, how's it being single?"

"Do I have to?"

"Damn straight, you are coming clubbing with me whether or not you like it." "It's too soon"

"Dude it's been two months, I'll be damned if you continue to deny that all of the nurses don't want to get into your pants. Or for you to get in their pants, either way it's a win-win situation. "

Kristian rolled his eyes and looked back at the work. "Are you leaving any time soon, because now would be the perfect option."

"Geez snippy, Diana rubbed of too much bitch on you. Since when were you her bitch? Oh that's right always!"

"I am not her bitch, I mean I was not!"

Kristian shook his head as Josh made whipping sounds and actions.

"I wasn't whipped."

"Dude you were whipped."

"I so wasn't"

"Yeah you kinda were."

"I don't have time for this."

"Oh yeah, did you know de Nile ain't just a river in Egypt."

Kristian scoffed and stood up pushing the paper into a messy pile.

"You were so whipped just like you were whipped by the chief to go into tour guide duty. Hah"

"Don't worry they'll be yours before long"

Josh rubbed his hands together "mmm young fresh bright…minds for moulding."

"Yeah it's their minds you want to mould"

Kristian stood at the entrance to the hospital as he waited for the students to come, Josh left him standing, as usual.


End file.
